


Despoina: Adventures

by rexadozonelayer



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 2181 Despoina, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexadozonelayer/pseuds/rexadozonelayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Shepard and her squad got marooned longer than a few hours on Despoina, before the Reapers joined them, and Shepard made the risky decision to go deep sea diving to “talk” to the Leviathans.</p><p>My story takes place just after the jamming signal from Leviathan downs Shepard’s shuttle on the floating structure on the surface of Despoina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all. I’m just adlibbing a bit.
> 
> This story is just a stream of thoughts that I’ve been thinking about since becoming addicted to this trilogy. It’s OC a bit, but I wanted to try my hand at a female Shepard/James Vega fanfiction. Shepard always appears to be 'on the go.' She never has any downtime. Like she says, she'll sleep when she's dead. So, what happens when downtime is forced on her. How does she cope? 
> 
> My Shepard's name is Quillian, (pronounced-kill-ian), goes by Quill, for short (pronounced how it is spelled). She is blond, with vivid green eyes. She is a colonist, survivor, a Vanguard (because they are truly crazy-awesome), and a Renegon. She is fiercely loyal to her crew and will do anything for them. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome. Welcome to my foxhole.

After picking herself up off the cold metal floor of the Kodiak and checking to see if her companions are okay, Quillian Shepard tries to raise the Normandy through her comm channel. “Joker! Do you read me? Joker, come in.” When static comes over the line and then dead silence, she exclaims, “Damn it!” in frustration. 

“Ma’am, I think there is a jamming signal on our end that is not letting us get through to the Normandy.” Steve says shakily after being pulled up off the floor by Kaidan.

Quillian rakes her hands over her face before looking over at her squad and Steve who are all looking at her anxiously. After checking to see if both Kaidan and James are okay from their crash landing, she walks over to Steve to make sure he's okay. Once he gives her a nod, she makes her decision. 

“Alright, there's no use in standing around, let’s see if we can find some answers. Steve, check out the Kodiak and see what damage she's taken by our crash landing.” At Steve’s aye-aye, she looks at her squad, “Let’s explore this floating life-raft and see if we can make any sense out of why we're stuck here for the time being.” 

After raising the hatch, Quill notes that it’s still raining from their earlier descent and murmurs to herself. “Fucking fabulous, just what I need, another shower today,” and glares at Vega for chuckling and then flips a rude gesture towards Alenko when he tries to hide his chuckle in a cough. 

They both know just how much she likes the rain. Not. “Just once, why can’t we land on a planet that is pleasant,” she muses to herself as she steps off the Kodiak and stares over the lip of the platform they're on, to look at the ramshackle structures in front of them. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Vega smirks at her, earning him another glare. 

“I second that, makes things more interesting.” Alenko adds to her annoyance. 

After rolling her eyes at them, Quill says, “Alright, comedians, let’s move out. Alenko, take the high ground. Vega, take the ocean-side. I’ll explore down the middle. Let’s rendezvous at the opposite end once we’ve made a full circuit,” pointing the routes out as she doles out her orders. 

Before stepping out into the torrential rain, she turns around and looks back at Steve as he’s pulling out his tools from the storage bin under the seats. “Steve, holler if you need anything.”

“Aye-Aye,” Steve says as they step out and close the hatch after them.


	2. Laugh

“Fuck!” Quillian exclaims loudly over the comms.

“Shepard, you okay!” Alenko says at the same time Vega says, “Lola, you okay!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I just tripped over a dip in the plating. I’m okay. Stupid, fucking…” mumble mumble, sigh. 

Chuckling from both men come over the comm channel as they continue forward in their exploration. 

“Eloquent as ever, Lola,” Vega says over the comm as he guffaws at her explanation. 

“Eloquent! Naw, our Commander was never very graceful. Even on the SR1, she had a tendency to trip over her own feet, at times.” Alenko adds to the conversation, while trying without much success to mask his amusement. “She even made dancing look awkward.”

“Yeah,” Vega agrees chuckling, “I’ve noticed.”

“Laugh it up, assholes. Payback is a bitch.” Quill sneers over the comm, even though she’s grinning at their jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. I couldn't help making a joke about Shepard's dancing skills.


	3. Contemplation

A half hour later, Quill is contemplating the landscape ahead of her, pursing her lips in thought, while she waits for her squad to join her. She may as well be comfortable and sits on the ledge of the platform to dangle her legs over the side. She looks up when Alenko and then Vega settle on each side of her to also contemplate the view all the way back to the Kodiak. As if they all feel the weight of their situation, they all sigh in resignation at what they've found or not found. It wasn’t good.

“How long before the Normandy crew comes looking for us if we don’t answer our comms?” Vega says to no one in particular. 

“72 hours.” Quill explains. When she hears both men grunt in acknowledgement, she continues, “We knew this mission was risky. I gave Garrus and Joker explicit orders not to come after us and put the Normandy in danger, unnecessarily, unless there is an emergency or there are Reapers about to invade.” When she only gets sighs from both men, she also sighs in resignation, “Yeah, they weren’t pleased either, but understood that the Normandy is too important to take risks at this point. It’s a symbol of what we are trying to accomplish. Besides, all we have on board other than the Kodiak, is the one that is still damaged from Vega’s mid-air collision with the Cerberus shuttle on Mars.” 

“Damn it. I knew we should have fixed that damn thing or replaced it,” Steve says over the comm. “I’m sorry, Commander.”

“It’s not your fault, Steve. Don’t beat yourself up about it. It’s not as if you've had the opportunity. We have been kind of busy, you know.” Shepard grins over the comm. 

“Thanks, Commander,” Steve says with a laugh. “I guess that’s just one more reason why James doesn’t get to pilot anymore.”

James grunts and says in a mock insulted voice, “Yeah, yeah. I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

A resounding “Nope,” comes from all three of his companions. 

“Pfft.” After another minute of silence James asks, “So, what now, Commander?”

“I’m sure Joker and Garrus are doing their best to try to interrupt the signal here and with EDI on board, they have the best chance to do so. We just need to give them a little time. In the meantime, we need to do as much as we can to try to rectify our situation and help, if possible. So, SITREP, gentleman.” 

Alenko speaks up before James. “The high ground has cover, if we are still here by nightfall. We can bunker down there if we make a shelter, since the Kodiak won’t fit the four of us comfortably. Steve informed me that we have enough emergency gear for camping out. We also have enough food to last several weeks if we ration and fresh water for several days. We also have water filtration units for salt water conversion once our stores are depleted. I expect the temperature once the rain stops to lower during the night cycle, so we may want to sleep in our armor if we don’t stay in the Kodiak. As medic, we have a full inventory of emergency meds and there weren’t any injuries as far as I can tell from our crash landing. Maybe some bruises when Cortez fell out of his seat, since he wasn’t wearing armor like the rest of us.” 

“I’m fine, Commander, just a little sore,” Cortez explains over the comm. 

Quill nods at Alenko in thanks and then says “James?” as she looks at him waiting for his assessment of their situation. 

“I’m sure you found similar evidence, but we are not the only ones to have been marooned on this platform. Although, the remains I came across are desicated and what’s left of the ships out there,” nodding toward the water with the hulks of wrecked ships floating not far off of the platform, “some of them I recognize from my military history courses at the academy, and others, I’ve never seen before.” 

“Yeah, I recognize a few designs from my field trip through the Omega 4 relay.” Quill adds when James pauses with his report. 

“Really? What…” Alenko says as his interest is piqued.

“Later.” Quill interrupts him and shakes her head. “Continue, Lieutenant.” 

“Well anyway, the remains I found are pretty old. With the weather here and the amount of decomp, I figure it has been awhile since anyone was here, alive. But, I’m not the expert. Maybe the Major could check it out, seeing as he is the medic. Also, I found several more of those orbs we found in Dr. Bryson’s lab. We might want to do something with those so we aren’t indoctrinated like Anne and that Garneau fellow. Other than that, we are on a precipice of a deep underground canyon that runs about 250 meters out from the edge of this platform. From there, it's a shallow coral reef where those ships are, that may have indigenous life...you know if we get hungry.”

A bark of laughter comes over the comm, “Always thinking with your stomach, huh, Mr. Vega.” Cortez quips when Vega stops speaking. 

When Vega blushes, both Quill and Alenko start laughing too. 

Vega looks over at his compadres and glares at them. “Laugh it up, pendejos. You guys eat more than me.” 

“Touché, muscles.” Quill says cheekily and shrugs. “Biotics,” pointing at her and Alenko. 

After the laughter from their repartee settles once again, Quill starts on her assessment. 

“I came across several datapads that once they were hooked into my omni-tool, I was able to decode them. They were messages to loved ones and a few diaries of their time here.” After looking at the somber facial expressions of her squad, she continues. “Grim, I know. I also found some medi-gel that we can add to our stores and some credit chits. Other than that, I found a locked structure with several large mechs, one damaged beyond repair and another that looks to be in better shape. Maybe you can check it out, Cortez, once you get the shuttle fixed.”

“Roger that, Commander,” Cortez replies.

“Beyond another mech over there behind one of the tents, not much else is salvageable. Cortez, what’s the status of the Kodiak?” Quill asks. 

“Well, there is good news and bad. The good news is there isn’t much damage from our graceful landing on this platform. Just minor hull scrapes and dents that don’t hinder the drive core or pressure valves,” Cortez explains.

“And the bad news?” Quill asks wincing slightly.

“I think you already know, ma’am. The drive core is completely inoperable. At least, until we shut off whatever is jamming us. Sorry, Commander.”

“No worries, LT. Understood.” After looking at her squadmates, seeing their resigned facial expressions that probably match her own, she sighs, “Alright, gentleman. Let’s meet back at the Kodiak. We have some work to do. Cortez, start digging out our camp gear. Alenko start looking for a safe place to get rid of those orbs for the time being. Maybe you can use your awesome tech skills to erect some sort of barrier that will shield us from the effects of those things. Vega, you and I will scout out a place for some of us to bunker down for tonight at least. Someplace dry with cover, just in case, and preferably away from the corpses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For non-military folks, a SITREP is a Situation Report.


	4. Kiss

After working to set up a temporary shelter against a corner of the platform that had a partial covering to keep the rain off their heads and helping Alenko carry the orbs they found below into the structure that housed the mechs, so he could erect a shield around the whole thing, Quill decides to take a break. After wandering off on her own exploration of the high ground, she found a quiet overlook that would make a nice sniper’s nest that oversaw the entire platform below to include the Kodiak’s perch. 

“I thought I’d find you up here,” James says as he joins her. After noticing her scrutiny of the scene below, he asks, “You okay? You’ve been kind of quiet.”

“Not much to say,” Quill replies as she turns to look at him. When all he does is raise a brow questioningly, she sighs. “I’m not really someone who likes downtime.”

“That’s an understatement,” James says with an amused tone. 

Quill scoffs at his amusement and turns back to her musings. 

James notices her interest and looks below at the Kodiak to see Steve leaning into Kaidan as they sit next to each other under the open hatch. 

James takes one of Quill’s hands in his and when she looks down at their entwined fingers and then back up at him her brow raised in question, he asks, “Lola? You knew about them, right?”

“Yeah, I knew that they were getting close,” Quill mutters and sighs resignedly. 

“Do you want to be alone?” James asks as he looks at her.

“No, James. I’m glad you're here,” Quill squeezes his hand in return. 

After another few minutes of silence, James switches hands and wraps his free arm around her gently. “Tell me what happened.”

Quill lets out a long breath, letting herself sink into his warmth. Just when he thinks to give up and just let her be, Quill opens up.

“Everything and nothing, James. After I…died,” pausing when she notices him wince, “and came back working with Cerberus to take down the Collectors, he didn’t trust me anymore. He didn’t believe me anymore.” After another long pause, “There is just too much hurt and pain to pick up where we left off after the Battle of the Citadel.” 

After looking back down at Kaidan and Steve below, James states, “It seems as though you too have come to a reconciliation of sorts, to work together, at least.”

Quill squeezes his hand again, making him look at her. “Yeah. Kaidan is a good man, a great soldier, and is completely loyal to his beliefs. After Mars, he told me that he has done a lot of thinking regarding my situation with Cerberus and that I had no choice but to work with them to bring down the Collectors. He gets it now. I guess his near death experience opened his eyes to the situation I was faced with. Only...it wasn’t enough. It was too late for us. Even though he was unhappy that I turned him down, I think he is at least happy to try to come to terms with our new relationship...of being friends.” After another long pause, “I think he’s healing emotionally. He deserves happiness, just as much as anyone. And, I’m glad it’s Steve. He has also had enough pain in his life. They make a cute couple.”

"Do you love him?" 

Quill shakes her head, still looking down at the Kodiak. "I did once." 

“What about you, Lola? Do you deserve happiness?” James asks her quietly as he looks deeply at their entwined fingers, absently tracing over the back of her hand, making her shiver at the touch. 

“Hey…James…” Quill cups his face with her other hand to turn it towards her. “I think you know that I care about you. It’s not just innocent flirting between us, is it?”

James takes her hand and kisses the back of it. Even armored, the gesture makes her heart beat start to race. “No. It’s not.” James says as he stares into her eyes. Then they cloud over with confusion. “What about…?” He stops and looks away.

“What?” Quill asks.

James sighs and looks back at her, “What about Garrus?” 

Quill sputters a bit, “Garrus?” When James nods at her, she smiles at him. “Garrus and I are just friends. Best friends, but just that, friends. He’s been there with me from the very beginning. I trust him implicitly. I owe him my life many times over, just as much as he owes me. I love him. Always will. But, not in the way you’re thinking.” When all James does is nod, Quill adds, “Besides, I think I’m too soft for him.” When James laughs about the running joke that humans are too soft for Turians and Protheans, apparently, she adds, “And, I think Tali might have a problem with it, if I moved in on her man.” 

“Really? So, Sparks and Scars, huh? Interesting…” James muses to himself and closes his eyes.

“Hey, get your head out of the gutter, mister. Show a little respect to your comrades.” When James blinks back at her and blushes, she adds, “Although, I can’t blame you, that is quite the image, huh?” with an innocent expression until James gasps and then starts chuckling. 

Now, grinning at his expense, “Any other questions?”

James sobers and nods. “Joker?”

“Aw, I knew you were going to ask about him,” Quill says sadly.

“And?” James waits patiently. “You think my flirting with you is bad, between you and Joker? You guys flirt something fierce. There’s nothing between you? Nothing?”

“No. Nothing right now. The flirting we do now is just that, flirting. There’s nothing behind it. Not anymore.” When James looks expectantly, she continues explaining. “I thought there may be something last year during our Cerberus tenure, but it never amounted to anything. We were both hurting too much, I think. Me, from the pain of Kaidan abandoning me and coming back from the dead. And him, from the guilt of thinking it was because of him that I died.”

“Ouch. That does sound like large obstacles to get around in a relationship,” James says when he sees that Quill is wincing a little from the memories. 

“Hmm, yeah. You know, you’re much smarter than you look,” Quill teases. 

“Hey. Watch it, you.” 

Quill looks up into his caramel colored eyes and smirks. Then, before she can change her mind, she cups his neck and brings his face down to hers so she can kiss him. What was intended to be a light kiss of the lips turned into a battle of tongues as James increases the pressure and assaults her senses. When they are both breathless and need to come up for air, they pull a part and James cups her face in his hands and kisses her forehead before leaning back to resume his vigil next to her. 

“Wow,” Quill remarks a bit dazed. 

“Yep.” 

“So...that happened,” Quill says blinking out at the scene below them. 

"Yep." 


	5. Surprise

“Shepard?” 

“What is it, Alenko?” Quill says after she unmutes her comm line so she can respond to his call. 

“Steve seems to be sorer than he thought. I think that he should bunk down in the Kodiak tonight,” Kaidan surmises as he looks out at their surroundings trying to catch a glimpse of where Shepard or Vega might be. 

“Stay where you are. Vega and I will join you at the Kodiak shortly.” Quill replies as she mutes her comm line after hearing an aye-aye from Kaidan and looks at Vega sitting next to her. They had been sitting quietly in companionable silence since their explosive first kiss. 

When he looks back at her somberly, Quill blushes a bit, surprising him, making him blink at her. “Uh..." Quill pauses to lick her lips, pausing when she notices that James is staring at her mouth. Feeling suddenly shy, she asks, "Would you be okay sharing the shelter with me tonight?”

James blinks in surprise and gives her a swoldering grin. “I would love too, Quillian.” 

Quill jerks and fidgets a little as the huskiness in his voice makes her stomach flutter and gasps at the feelings he aroused in her when he used her given name for the first time. 

With a knowing look, James stands up and holds his hand out, gesturing for her to follow, “Come on, Lola, let’s see what the Major wants so we can finish this conversation,” grinning wickedly. 

Holy hell, did she suddenly feel hot. With as much dignity as she can muster, she grabs James’ hand. With a combination of her pushing up from her perch and James pulling her up, she stumbles a bit and ends up plastered against James’ armored chest. 

“All you had to do was ask, Lola.” James laughs at her surprise and when she’s about to respond with a snarky quip, James put his arms around her and pulls her into another scorching hot kiss that leaves them both breathing heavy after several minutes of exploring each other’s mouths. “Mmm, damn it. We better stop before someone comes looking for us.” James says before steadying her with his arms and stepping back. 

“MmmHmm…” Quill says absentmindedly as she looks up at him with a flushed face and slightly swollen lips. 

“Dios, Lola, unless you want an audience, we have to stop.” James says warningly his armor feeling tight in a certain area. 

Quill blinks up at him and then smiles sheepishly, “I know James. It’s just been a while since I felt this way.”

“How long?” James asks curious. He hasn’t been with anyone since before his stint as her bodyguard back on Earth before the Reaper invasion. Surely, she has been with someone since being resurrected. Clearly not Garrus, Joker, or Kaidan, based on their conversation from earlier, but a one-nighter...something…?

“I thought we just went through this. I haven’t been with anyone since Kaidan…before I died.” Quill says tilting her head at him in question. 

“That’s been three years, Quill.” James says shocked. 

“Yes...Yes, it has.”

After starring at her blankly for a bit, James turns on his heel, grabs her hand, and takes off toward the pathway that led down to the Kodiak. “Let’s hurry.”

Quill just laughs and follows him.


	6. Honesty

“Is something going on between you too?” Kaidan asks James after waiting for him to join him away from the Kodiak.

“I don’t think that's any of your business,” James says after his shock wore off from the direct question. Then turns around and looks back at Steve talking to Shepard and then back again, “Like you are one to talk. Not that I’m not happy for Steve, or you. Just, why do you ask?”

“I, uh … has she talked to you? About our history?” Kaidan says rubbing the back of his neck after turning red with embarrassment, not about Steve, but about his rudeness in asking James about Shepard. 

“Yes, she has,” James says bluntly.

“Oh. Well, just know that I still love her. I probably will always love her. But, she has made it very clear that we are just friends. It’s just…not easy to know that she will be with someone else. But, I want you to know, even though it will take me time to accept it, if you’re together, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Kaidan. That means a lot.”

Kaidan narrows his eyes, “However...uh…just know, if you hurt her…” 

James interrupts him, “Never. I will never hurt her. If I do, you have my permission to throw me out the airlock. I’m sure Garrus will help.”

After looking at the younger man seriously for a few minutes, Kaidan nods solemnly. “Okay. I believe you. Thanks for being honest with me. It helps.”

James just looks back at him and narrows his eyes. “Hey...ditto on the airlock thing, if you hurt Esteban. Got it?”

“Got it.” Kaidan says as he sticks his hand out to James.

James hesitates as he looks back at Kaidan’s earnest face and then shakes his hand.


	7. Worry

After looking worriedly after Kaidan and James as they move off the perch the Kodiak is sitting on after Kaidan’s request to talk to James in private, Quill turns back around towards Steve to ask him if he’ll be comfortable enough staying put for the evening. 

“Yes, ma’am. I’ve asked Major Alenko to remain here to monitor me, just in case,” he explains. 

Quill just smirks at him, “Monitor, huh. So, that’s what we are calling it these days.” 

“Shepard! I mean Commander!” Cortez looks away blushing furiously.

“Don’t worry, LT. I’m sure he will be gentle with you,” Quill says teasingly. When Steve turns towards her to swat at her arm in gest, she waggles her eyebrows at him.

“Stop. Okay, fine.” Steve concedes when Quill continues to laugh at his expression to her pun. After her laughter runs out of steam, Steve looks down at her and asks gently, “Are you okay with my relationship with Kaidan? I don’t want to inadvertently hurt you.” 

“No, Steve. Not at all. I was just telling James that I am happy for you both. You both deserve happiness. Kaidan and I may have history, but that’s it. I’m his past...you are his future. Please don’t worry about me,” Quill smiles and hugs Steve. When she steps back, she says quietly after looking towards the direction where her squad walked off to. “Besides, maybe I’ll be happy too.”

Steve looks in the same direction. He smiles, “Congratulations, Commander. It’s been a long time coming.”

“Really?” Quill asks curiously.

“Yes. He cares for you greatly. He has for some time,” Steve explains.

Quill looks up at him and her whole face lights up in a smile. “Thanks, Steve. That means a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awwww...so sweet. Also, Shepard wouldn't be Shepard without sarcasm.


	8. Smile

“Everything okay?” Quill asks when she sees Kaidan and James walking back towards the shuttle. 

“Yep,” they both say. 

Not hearing anything else, Quill turns and looks at James directly and sees that he is smiling at her. She smiles back, making his heart squeeze at just how beautiful she is and how lucky he is to have found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, really short chapter. Forgive me. I needed this to be a transition chapter. 
> 
> Uh, oh. The next chapter is NSFW. This story was rated explicit for a reason, if you get my meaning.


	9. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is NSFW...fair warning, that's all I'm saying. 
> 
> I can't believe it's been a year since I decided to take my turn as an author instead of a reader. It's been a hell of a ride. I now have four different stories running. This was my first. I never meant to leave it untold or unfinished...for a year. That's crazy! It's actually been bothering me something fierce that I've left it this long. Not that I've been twiddling my thumbs...both 'Flutters of Whispers' and 'Silent Unspeakable Memories' are going strong...but this one, my first one, is special. I need to finish it. Need to make sure that my femshep/Vega relationship story ends well. I owe it that...I owe it to my readers...I owe it to myself. 
> 
> As such, I've finally finished the next chapter. It's a doozy folks. Hope you enjoy!

After turning on the portable space heater to warm up their shared sleep space, to take the chill out of the metal landscape they set their camp gear next to, Quill stands in the corner watching James rearrange their sleep cots next to each other. Quill has to admit that she’s a little nervous. Even though technically it has been three years since her last sexual encounter, she’s never been very shy about her sexual escapades in the past. It’s also not as if she hasn’t taken care of her own needs, but the thought that in a few minutes she and James will be taking their relationship to the next step, makes her hesitate in removing her armor. 

James turns around from rearranging the furniture and pauses noticing that Quill is just standing still and looking at the floor. He comes up next to her and raises her chin so he can look into her eyes. “Are you okay?”

Quill just blinks and looks up at him. “Yes. I’m just a little nervous, to be honest.”

“We don’t have to do anything,” James says assuredly. “We can just relax and talk, if you like.”

Quill starts to unlatch the chest plate of her specialized N7 armor. Deciding the time is right, she drops her nerves and winks. “I think not,” and continues to take the different pieces of her armor off and dropping them to the floor, leaving her in only her thin under-armor suit and bra and panties. She pauses and looks up at James and smiles as she sees that he has been watching her. “Why don’t you take yours off, too? We may as well be comfortable.”

James doesn’t have to be told twice. He moves off to the other side of their tent and starts unbuckling his armor and piling it on the floor, in a neat pile. Still unsure of Quill’s intentions towards him, he disrobes to his boxer briefs. She did say they may as well be comfortable. 

Deciding what the hell, Quill peels her thin under-armor off quickly, like pulling off a Band-Aid, and turns towards James when she hears him silently groan at the sight of her. Suddenly feeling self-conscious in her sports bra and panties, Quill never one to hide, takes those few steps separating them and reaches up to stroke James’ cheek with her hand. Gently outlining his tattoos with the other, she suddenly feels the need to feel his skin on hers, and wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his chest. 

Taking the hint, James engulfs her into his arms and holds her to him, relishing the feel of her against him. 

Pulling back from her, James cups her face with a hand and kisses her forehead, then each cheek, and then gently kisses her on the lips. Before Quill can deepen the kiss, she jerks back a bit when she feels the bun on the top of her head getting unraveled. James is looking intently at her as he releases her golden tresses and watches it flow around her shoulders and fall in waves down to the middle of her back. “Dios, Lola, you are so beautiful.”

When Quill blushes, James runs his fingers through her hair and cups the back of her head to bring her lips closer to him so he can kiss her again. When she moans in pleasure, he wraps his other arm around her back and leans over to slide his hand down to grab her ass, picking her up to bring her body to mold against his as he deepens the kiss, making them both breathless. 

Gasping for much needed air, Quill sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and nips it before raking her fingers through his close-cropped faux hawk. Growling low in his throat, James encourages Quill to wrap her legs around his waist which aligns her core up with his rock hard erection. 

Even through the thin layer of her panties, James can feel that Quill is hot for him. Her core is just pulsing with need. When Quill starts to rub her core against him, sliding herself up and down, James loses control and slams Quill up against the wall of their shelter to grind against her. 

“Quill! I want you!” James gasps huskily when he breaks their kiss.

“Take me, then.” Quill orders just as breathless as he is. 

Leaving Quill to lean back against the wall of their shelter, James expertly pops the clasp on her sports bra revealing her pink-tipped breasts to his hungry gaze. Dropping her bra onto her armor on the floor, James hunches over to take advantage of Quill’s assets, sucking and nipping at her swollen nipples which make her arch and moan in bliss at the feeling of his hot mouth on her. 

Wanting to touch James in return, Quill pushes against James so he steps back and wiggles off of his waist. Letting her go reluctantly, James looks at her confused for a moment and backs up to sit on the nearest cot to face her, when she indicates to do so. Not wanting to waste any more time, Quill bends over and slides her panties off in one fell swoop, dropping them on the pile of her things and stands naked in front of James and grins when he groans at the sight of her. Striking her normal pose of arms crossed and hips canted, Quill raises an eyebrow at her soon to be lover and smirks, looking him up and down. “Strip.”

Never taking his eyes off of her, James does as he is told and without another word, he pulls her to him and she straddles his thighs, her core lined up with his impressive cock, standing straight up against his abs, seeping with pre-cum. 

“Mmmm nice…” Quill purrs as she takes him in hand and starts to stroke him. 

Closing his eyes to try not to spend his seed right then and there from her touching him, James expels a quick breath. “Dios, Lola, can we dispense with the foreplay, just this once? I want to be inside you, now. I can’t wait any longer.”

Stilling, Quill cups his face, “Since I know you to be a romantic sort…you can make it up to me later.”

Grinning, James lines himself up with her core and feeling that she is ready for him, as in dripping in anticipation, he slides into her and uses his large hands on her ass and hips to help guide himself inside her until he hilts. Looking into her eyes, he waits for her to adjust to him and brings her arms around his neck so he has free reign to start moving within her, taking it slow and steady so he can enjoy the feel of the woman he loves surround him with her hot wet depths; her silky walls convulsing around him as she moans and arches into him. 

Feeling fuller than she has ever felt, Quill takes over and pushes James to lie back on the cot. As he looks at her hotly, she braces her hands on his chest and starts to grind herself over him, his hands helping to guide her. Finding enough stimulus from their movements, Quill starts to glow with her biotic energy as she loses control, especially when James starts twisting his hips into hers, making his cock brush over her g-spot and she flashes their shelter when she orgasms, screaming his name. 

Feeling her start to slow, James flips Quill to her back and starts to thrust faster, wanting to feel her convulse around him again and again. 

Not having any brain cells to know exactly what she is saying, Quill moans, “Yes, fuck me, James…harder…oh gods…yes,” and gasps his name again as she comes a second and third time. 

Even though he can definitely come at any time, James holds back, wanting to give her an amazing first time with him. Using his incredible strength, James flips them over once more and stands up to push her up against the side of their shelter once again. Having a little more leverage, since Quill is at his mercy, James proceeds to fuck her brains out, until he loses control, and just when Quill orgasms again, for the fourth time, he loudly declares her as his and comes deep within her. 

Feeling shaky after such an impressive romp in the sack, so to speak, James carries Quill back to their shared bedding, and lays her down on top of him, keeping them still connected as his cock is still semi-hard. He knows it won’t take long before he can go again. 

He’s right. Within a few minutes, after listening to Quill murmur sweet nothings into his ear and grind into him, James is fully hard and rearing to go for another round. Rolling over so Quill is on top; James encourages her to take the lead. Taking their time, they proceed slowly, and watch each other in fascination as if they are watching a symphony of movement as they make love.

{{{}}}

“Spirits! That was amazing, James.” Quill pants absentmindedly as she catches her breath after their third time. She was feeling quite sated, grinning at the memory of their latest bout of horniness. Although, gentle with her at first, James was definitely living up to her fantasies of having the stamina to go all night and she can definitely say that their last position was her favorite, so far. Doggy style just hit her in all the right places… 

James pauses from stroking her thigh as it’s draped across his hip, leaving her open for another round if he is so inclined and pulls back to look at her. “I think you’ve been hanging out with Garrus too long. You are starting to talk like him.”

“Hey, can we not talk about Garrus right now?” Quill says with a sheepish look that matches his own. “If my Turian expressions bug you, I just need to hang out with you more often, and then instead I’ll be screaming out ‘Dios’ when you touch me.”

James had started to lean in to kiss her but pulls back again to look her in the eyes and trace her jawline with the back of his fingers. “I’d like that…very much.” Then he kisses her forehead, her nose, both cheeks, and then leans in and softly kisses her lips, lingering until she moans at the gentleness. Pulling back, James positions Quill to lay facing him and wraps her around him. 

Enjoying the fact that James is unconsciously taking care of her, making sure she is comfortable, she blurts out the first thing she thinks of as she traces the muscles in the arm that he draped across her. “You’re a big man, James.” 

“Just noticing that are you?” James laughs to hide the shiver that goes through him at her touch.

Shepard just glares and swats his arm. “No…I mean…uh, I don’t know what I mean. Have you always been big or…” she stops as she turns red and buries her head into his neck, embarrassed.

Chuckling slightly, James tilts her chin up so he can look into her beautiful green eyes. “Hey…I know what you mean. No. I wasn’t always this bulky. After the trouble I almost got into when I was young, selling red sand to pay for my father’s addictions, I never wanted to be that weak willed again. I guess my obsession with my body was a way for me to reinvent myself after that. Plus, my Tío, uh…my uncle, he encouraged me to bulk up to join the Marines when I turned 18. I wanted to follow in his footsteps. Career man, that’s me.” 

Quill smiles, she likes the sound of that. She’s known for awhile that she’s in the Alliance for life. It will be good to have someone around to come home to. Wait…that’s a conversation to have, another time. Wanting to distract herself from the thoughts of James as ‘home,’ Quill leans up on one elbow and grins down at James, taking in his relaxed position. “Hmm…it’s not that I’m complaining. I was just wondering.” When James smiles at her, she leans in to him and kisses him on the lips gently. When he reciprocates, she pulls back and feeling the need to have him inside her again, she suddenly straddles him, making his eyes go wide in surprise and then lower in arousal. 

Through the rest of the night, they wake up at intervals to slake their thirst of each other, enjoying their downtime thoroughly. After the sixth or seventh time, they finally fall asleep exhausted, completely sated in each other’s arms, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces. 

{{{}}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what did you think? Worth the wait? I still have more chapters. How many? I don't know yet. At least a few more...
> 
> One thing I can promise...it won't be another year for me to post the next chapter. No...uh uh. I actually have it almost done. So...more is coming. :)


	10. Static

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Told you it wouldn't take long to post another chapter. (Squee) 
> 
> I'm finding that writing my three active stories simultaneously is challenging, but fun. This story is light-hearted and easy. (Not that the others are hard to write. Just more detailed. The evolution of writing, I guess. Sigh.) The chemistry between James and my femshep in this story sizzles and seemlessly flows from one chapter to the next. I'm still unsure how far this story will go beyond the Leviathan DLC...I still have several chapters yet that are needing to be edited. Beyond that...? I don't have an ending yet...so we'll see. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

Static stutters across the comm line. 

A few minutes later, another stutter of static, longer this time comes through, specifically directed at the comm line exclusively used by the Commander. 

A faint muffled voice is heard, slowly getting louder. “Nshhhhhhhhandy to shhhhhhhhhhepard. Shhhhoker, here. Comanshhhhhhh? Normandy to fsssssssh.”

“Hmmm? What?” Quill grumbles in her sleep, cuddling against the warm body next to her.

“Normandy to Shepard. Come in Shepard. Commander?” 

“I’m sleeping, Joker. Go away!” Quill says waspishly, grouching at the intrusion into her sleep addled brain. 

“Gee, thanks, Commander. It’s always nice to know that you care.” Joker replies irritably over the comm. “It’s not as if we haven’t been trying to reach you all night. Some of us haven’t been to sleep yet.”

“Quit complaining…Eh. What!?!” Quill sits up suddenly and owlishly looks around at her surroundings, trying to remember where she is, when she spies James next to her. She relaxes instantly and grins when she sees that James is still asleep and has only turned over after she moved out from under his arm that he had draped over possessively during the night. As she is about to lay back down again to enjoy the warmth that he gives off as a human blanket, she hesitates when she hears another buzzing from the comm line. 

“Come in Commander. Are you still there?” 

Her shoulders slumping in defeat, Quill sighs. Aww, hell! Well, the downtime is officially over. It couldn’t last forever. Looking longingly at James’ muscular frame, she pulls her legs out of the sleep sack they eventually climbed into and stands up, shivering in her nakedness. Quickly grabbing her discarded under-armor, she grins when she notices a particular sore ache between her thighs as she pulls it on. This was a good ‘sore’ feeling. Hell, she’s really not that surprised, really. As much as she and James had gotten ‘busy’ the night before, she damn well better be sore. 

An exasperated “Commander?” comes over the comm line, interrupting her thoughts. 

She huffs out an agitated, “Wait, one,” and rolls her eyes, when Joker huffs loudly in her ear as if she’s putting him out. Then after a slight hesitation as if realizing that he may have stepped out of line, Joker mutters ‘Roger that.’ 

Looking back at James as he sleeps soundly in their shared bed, she sighs in resignation. Back to work. After finishing pulling her under-armor on, Quill exits their makeshift shelter to find out what’s been happening, as quietly as she can, so she doesn’t wake James from his beauty sleep. He’s probably just as exhausted as she is from their night together, since they were up quite late exploring their desire for each other. Plus, that man was insatiable. Quill smiles smugly and makes a quick promise with herself that she will have to take advantage of that in the near future, as often as possible. 

After ensuring their enclosure is locked up tight after exiting, she walks a few yards away to answer the comm call from Joker. “What is it, Joker?” she gruffs over the line while she shivers from the cold and dreary morning. 

“Good morning to you, too!” Joker says grudgingly, muttering to himself about ungrateful Commanders. 

Envisioning her favorite pilot pouting from her surliness, his big ego smarting, and his lower lip protruding, Quill shakes her head, suddenly smiling. “Ok. Let me start over. Good morning; my lovely, gracious, patient, witty, friend o’mine; who I adore, can’t live without, and who is the best damn pilot in the universe. How ARE you on this fine sunshiny morning?” Quill says sweetly before rolling her eyes heavenward at the storm clouds billowing above her and grins when she hears a very Tali giggle and what sounds like a Turian chortle in the background. 

“With bunnies on top?” Joker laughs at her attempt to console him, playing along.

Shaking her head, Quill laughs, “Yeah, that too.” 

No hard feelings, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoyed a little Joker/Quill banter. Joker is fun to write. His snarkiness speaks to my cheeky soul... ;)


	11. Monitoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the kudos! 
> 
> Due to life intervening, I had to take a break. However, I did have a chance to finish a couple more chapters. Here is the first of several. Enjoy!

{{{}}}

“Alenko?” Quill calls over the squad channel to Kaidan’s comm line. When no response is given after several minutes, she tries again. “Rise and shine, gentlemen. Duty calls.”

Just as she is about to try a third time, wincing at the decision to use her command voice, she hears the click of his comm line switching on with a breathless, “Alenko, here.”

She frowns, was he just working out? “You okay? You sound out of breath.”

“Uh...no problem here, Quill. I mean Shepard. I’m good. We’re good. Right Cortez? Oh! I mean, yes ma’am! I’m fine.”

Quill rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what’s going on. “Uh huh.”

“Cortez here, Commander. Just letting you know that the monitoring I mentioned last night to you? It’s going really well.” There’s a loud grumble in the background and a chuckle before a noise like someone was swatted in gest for oversharing. “Hey…!”

Chuckling, Quill interrupts, “I’m glad to hear it. Sorry to interrupt, but duty calls gentlemen. I got a call from the Normandy and have an update on our stranded status. James and I will meet you guys back at the Kodiak for breakfast to talk about our options. Is 30 minutes sufficient enough time for you to finish whatever it is you were doing?” 

A sheepish, “Aye-aye ma’am,” from both Cortez and Alenko comes back in response, making her grin. 

“See you in 30, then. Shepard out.”

{{{}}}


	12. 30 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the comments and kudos. 
> 
> This chapter is rated 'E' for sexual content. Enjoy!

{{{}}}

James is awake and is waiting for her when she returns to their makeshift tent. He’s on his side leaning on an elbow facing towards the entrance, with their shared sleep sack pooled at his waist; showing off his toned upper body. Catching her staring at him with undisguised lust, he gives her a sly smile and beckons her with his hand to come closer. 

“You’re insatiable, James.” 

“You bet your luscious ass, babe. I’ll never get enough of you. Comere, Lola,” James growls. 

“We only have 30 minutes to get armored up and down to the Kodiak for breakfast,” Quill purrs, cocking her hip out and crossing her arms. 

“Not a problem. We can probably go two rounds and still be on time. So quick, take that thing off, and get over here,” he orders and waves at her under-suit she haphazardly put on earlier. When she doesn’t move fast enough, he snaps his fingers at her and adds, “Snap to it, Commander!”

Quill automatically jumps to attention and salutes him. When he laughs, she unzips her under-suit and steps out of it making him gasp when he sees that she’s naked underneath. “I like it when you’re bossy,” Quill smirks as she climbs onto their makeshift bed on all fours and sidles up next to him to kiss him lightly on the lips, while brushing her pert nipples against him, making him moan. 

He wraps one of his arms around her middle and turns her over so that she lies on her back next to him and takes over the kiss making her gasp. “Mmm, James, I’m a bit sore from last night…Dios! Mmm… Oh!” Quill whispers thickly as he starts to lick his way down her throat and over her breasts to her swollen nipples, biting down on them lightly. She moans and then shivers in anticipation as one of his hands trails down her side and gently cups between her thighs. 

“Dios, Lola, you are already so wet for me. Always wet. I love that about you.” James says as his mouth follows his hand and pulls her knees apart so he can lay between them. 

“James!” Quill gasps breathily as he gently runs his tongue over her dripping core and settles to suck on her sensitive clit. 

When she arches into his mouth and grabs his hair, not to pull him away but to encourage him to continue, he dips two of his fingers into her core and reverses his hand to find that sweet spot inside her that drives her crazy with desire, and begins to multitask vigorously. After a night of passion unlike any that she can remember, it doesn’t take much to ignite her body to reach for that white hot moment of pure bliss, especially when James just happens to be that talented. “Oh, Dios, James, I’m gonna…Yes, Yes, Yes! Mmmmmmmm…” Quill yells as she comes into his mouth. 

James gives her core one more lick with his tongue and pulls his fingers out of her and looks up to see she’s grinning at him, slightly dazed. “Mmm, Lola, you are so delicious. I can’t get enough of you,” he says as he licks her juices off his fingers.

“Wow, you even make licking your fingers look sexy. Get up here, James!” Quill demands as she holds out her arms to him. 

James grins slyly and crawls back up her body taking special care to lick everything along the way. Once he gets up to her face he kisses her forehead and nose and then gently kisses her lips before burying his face into her neck, breathing her in, as he wraps her in his arms. 

“Gods, you feel so good next to me, skin to skin. I wish we could stay like this forever,” Quill says without thinking. James stops what he’s doing and leans up over her so he can look her in the eyes. “Oh! I mean, uh, I…um.” Quill stutters, just realizing that maybe she has said too much, out loud. 

James leans on one elbow so he doesn’t crush her beneath him and puts one finger on her lips to silence her. “Quill, don’t. I feel it too. Being here with you makes me happy.” He pulls one of her hands down to wrap around his arousal, “Very happy,” he adds, making her giggle. “This just feels right. You and me. When we have more time, we’ll discuss this further.”

“Ok.” Quill says smiling shyly. 

James cups her cheek with his hand and leans down to kiss her softly making her moan. "Unfortunately, I think our time is up. We should hurry if we want to make the already generous amount of time you gave to our compadres below in the Kodiak.” James grins as he squeezes her to him one more time before standing up and stretching. 

Quill blinks and sits up slowly watching James stretch. “Hmm, you know, I AM the Commander. I could always give more time. It seems to me that I owe you one.” She licks her lips as she looks at his muscular body. “It does look like you are ready to go for another round.” 

James turns towards her and notices that she is checking him out…all of him. He mirrors her stance from earlier, arms crossed and hip cocked (in more ways than one). “Oh really?” James smirks at her. When Quill purses her lips and smirks in return, waggling her eyebrows, he laughs. “You would do that? For me?” 

Quill nods enthusiastically, “Oh, yeah.”

“In that case…” James leans down and grabs Quill around the waist, making her squeal, hauling her into his arms so her body is aligned with his, supporting her with one hand on her ass and the other at the back of her head, so he can kiss her senseless. 

Just before she wraps her legs around him, he breaks their kiss and sets her down on her feet. Keeping his hands on her shoulders so she doesn’t fall over, he waits until she opens her dazed eyes to look at him. 

“What? I thought…” Quill says a little confused.

James looks into her eyes and kisses her forehead. “Now who’s the one who is insatiable…Quill, you’re amazing. Even though I feel honored that you would do that for me, I can’t let you. Duty first, remember?”

“Oh, Damn.” Quill pouts, her lower lip protruding, making him want to suck on it. “Yeah, you’re right.”

When James looks down at her and smiles his beautiful smile at her, she realizes that she is done for and falls further down the rabbit hole into love for this wonderful man in front of her. How did she get so lucky to have this amazing man look out for her? Just before they turn from each other to put on their under-suits, it is her turn to kiss him senseless. Afterward, as she walks over to grab her discarded under-suit, she smacks his ass. “I do owe you one, James. And…I always deliver.”

Chuckling, James decides that that will be something to look forward to. 

{{{}}}


	13. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Enjoy!

{{{}}}

With only minutes to spare, James and Quill get into their armor in record time and meet back up at the Kodiak just as the hatch opens. 

“Good morning, Commander…Mr. Vega. You guys are just in time for some grub,” Cortez greets them as he looks up from his seated position next to the portable cook stove set up in the cabin of the Kodiak. As they climb up into the shuttle and sit down next to each other, Kaidan walks around the partition of the cockpit straightening out his armor. 

“Morning, Commander…Vega,” Kaidan says as he passes them and sits on the other side next to Cortez. 

“Major…Esteban,” James says awkwardly. 

Quill looks at the three men in front of her. James is looking intensely at nothing as he stares at the floor. Kaidan is blushing and looking over his gauntlet seals and Cortez is fidgeting with the cooking utensils. After another few minutes of the continued awkward silence, she starts to laugh.

When, they all look up at her with startled expressions, she laughs harder, ending up hiccupping and taking great gulps of air as she tears up at the sheer idiocy of their situation. “The looks on your faces…Oh, crap! I can’t breathe!” Quill guffaws, tears of laughter streaming down her face. 

The three men look at each other and then at their Commander laughing at them and although embarrassed, start to chuckle; understanding how stupid it is to feel awkward around each other. 

After receiving a napkin from Cortez to wipe the tears of laughter from her face, she notices that the guys are now smiling sheepishly at each other. Men! Such idiots. 

“We’re all adults here.” Quill states, walking to Kaidan motioning for him to stand up so she can check his seals on his armor. Once she pats his arm, giving him the universal gesture that he’s good to go, she sits down next to James on the bench and grins, looking at their expectant faces. “What’s for breakfast? I’m starving.”

{{{}}}


	14. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Enjoy!

{{{}}}

“Joker says that we are clear of Reaper forces, for the moment.” Quill informs them as she finishes her plate of reconstituted eggs, salty brown mush that resembles hash browns, some surprisingly tasty vat grown bacon, and strawberry flavored cardboard that is supposed to be toast with strawberry jam. 

“That’s good to hear,” Kaidan responds as he finishes his coffee, his empty plate already pushed to the side. 

“Yummy. Steve, that was tasty. Thanks for the grub.” Quill compliments him as she puts down her plate and holds out her cup so he can refill her coffee for her. 

Kaidan squeezes Cortez’s shoulder and gives his thanks, as well. Cortez blushes and nods in acknowledgement of their compliments.

James looks up from pushing his food around on his plate and glances at both Quill and Kaidan’s empty plates in astonishment. “How can you eat this stuff? No offense Esteban, but where did you learn to cook?”

Cortez glares at him. 

“James?” Quill says sweetly, as she leans against the hull of the Kodiak, enjoying her second cup of black coffee.

James looks over at her relaxed pose, “Yeah?” 

“Eat your breakfast.” 

Jerking in response to the tone of her voice, he sighs resignedly. “Yes, Ma’am,” he responds automatically digging into his meal.

Cortez looks away, his lips twitching and starts cleaning up their meal. 

Kaidan coughs and quickly walks over to stand at the lip of the hatch, looking out over their ‘life-raft’ to hide his own amusement. After tamping it down, he looks back at Quill, to catch her attention. “So, what’s our next move?”

Quill looks up, catching the last vestiges of his mirth and joins him at the hatch. “Right. Cortez, do you think you can look at that mech I found yesterday, to see if it’s sea-worthy? It seems that the interference that is preventing us from leaving or the Normandy from landing safely has been pinpointed to come from the probe’s location.”

“Actually, I looked at it yesterday briefly and noticed that other than needing power, it’s pretty much good to go. I can use power from the Kodiak to recharge the mech.” Cortez chimes in as he puts away the rest of their cooking gear. 

“It seems like I’ll be going deep sea diving, then.” 

“Shepard…” Both Kaidan and James say at the same time, as they turn to face her. 

Watching their expressions, Quill hesitates from responding as she sees worry from Kaidan and then what can only be…fear…on James’ face. Whether the fear is for her or whether he’s afraid for her to go off alone where he can’t follow, she can’t tell. 

“There has to be another way,” James whispers as he moves closer to her and takes one of her hands in his two larger ones, kissing the back of it. Even through her armor, she feels the warmth from his lips. 

Frowning, Kaidan nods in agreement. 

Squeezing his hand in acknowledgement, Quill pulls away and gently brushes her hand across James’ cheek, locking eyes with him as he tilts his head to lean into her caress. Lowering her hand, she looks at the men in the shuttle, and shakes her head sadly. “Do you have a better idea?”

After receiving a few grumbles and sighs with some head shaking, Quill doles out her orders. “It sounds like we have a plan then, gentlemen. Kaidan, James, help Cortez get the mech powered up and I will pack up our sleep space above and join you when I’m done. Let’s see if we can do what we came here to do, before we get any uninvited guests. Hopefully, our luck will hold, and we can leave this place once my sojourn into the deep is successful.”

“Roger that.” 

{{{}}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just posted 4 chapters in a row. The next one will be awhile. I'm still figuring out how much of the Leviathan scene I want to include in my story. For those not familiar with the game DLC, I've gone back and forth on do I, or don't I, include the undersea adventure portion. Ugh...
> 
> Please stay tuned. There is more coming. This story isn't done yet...I have more Femshep/James goodness to share. ;)


	15. Double Time It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is rated 'M' for language & battle scenes. 
> 
> Yes, yes, I know it's been awhile. I took a writing break to read & get more inspiration. That goes for my other stories, too. If you are a fan of those, more is coming. As far as this story goes, we are almost to the end. It's definitely longer than I expected. But, after this mission is over, I'm not extending it to the end of the game. I may add on a few one-shots with my lead characters, but that's all. I need to finish this story to focus more on my other two. Enjoy.

{{{}}}

“It’s all packed, gentlemen. How’s it coming with the mech?” Quill asks as she steps down from the Kodiak and looks out across the platform not seeing her squad. 

“It’s almost fully charged, Commander.” Cortez responds to her question over the comm line.

“Good job…” Quill says right as she gets an incoming message from the Normandy. 

“Normandy to Shepard.” Joker says anxiously.

“Shepard here.” 

“Reapers inbound. ETA 5 minutes.”

Shit! Their unscheduled down-time is officially over. “Cortez! Get your ass back here, double time it. Reapers are inbound. Vega and Alenko, get ready boys, we’ve got company. Send out the welcome wagon. It’s time to BLOW...SHIT...UP! You guys guard the mech and I’ll meet you there once Cortez is secure in the shuttle.”

"Hoo-Rah!"

{{{}}}

“Brutes!”

Quill yells out just before disappearing into a biotic blur, right into the face of one of the unfortunate behemoths, stunning it, making it stagger and fall back. 

A few Brutes had just landed right in front of their makeshift cover after they had rendezvoused with Cortez on the opposite platform. He had tried to provide much needed support with the shuttle’s guns, after finding a way to start the engines after the Reapers first attacked. However, that hadn't lasted long as another EMP device had detonated and blew him right out of the sky. He had shown off his incredible piloting skills as he was able to land without loss of life…namely his. 

Then just to be a badass, Quill takes full advantage of the Brute’s distractedness, and NOVAs its ass, killing it within seconds. 

Next… 

{{{}}}

“Holy Shit! That is hot as fuck!” James exclaims as he takes cover after throwing one of his grenades at the gaggle of Cannibals who just landed in front of them. 

“What!?! You’ve never seen her do that before?” Kaidan says hurriedly as he takes out the last few Cannibals, who didn’t die instantly from the blast with his pistol. Taking a second to look disbelievingly over at James, he fires off an Overload at the few remaining Husks who were left over from Quill’s destruction as she charges across the platform again, finding new foe. 

Firing his Carnage to create a combat detonation, efficiently blowing up the few dead or dying Husks in every direction, James grins evilly and high-fives Kaidan as they flank Quill, to back her up. “Not from this angle, no… I’m always behind her or busy with my own targets,” James laughs huskily as they look onward at their illustrious badass Commander as she helps them eliminate the last of the Reaper troops by climbing into the mech they had just powered up. 

Kaidan looks over at Quill deftly kicking Reaper ass by blowing them up with the guns on the mech, grinning like a madwoman through the canopy and agrees wholeheartedly. James was absolutely right. It ‘was’ fucking hot. Kaidan may be in a blossoming relationship with Steve, but watching Quill destroy the rest of the Reaper forces singlehandedly, only leaving the dead or dying for them to clean up, was a fucking turn on. Kaidan looks over at James and sees the unadulterated desire and awe he is showing in his body and facial features and realizes what he’s seeing. This soldier, once a rival, now a comrade in arms, is abso-fucking-lutely in love with the warrior woman kicking ass in front of them. 

Delivering a Reave at a Husk, sneaking up behind James, immobilizing it briefly, Kaidan agrees. “Damn right, it’s hot. Enjoy this while you can, Vega. Don’t let her slip through your fingers like I did. She’s one hell of a woman,” he states as he finishes it off with his assault rifle. When all James does is nod at his declaration before firing off a Carnage shot to shatter the last frozen Cannibal having been shot with a Cryo Blast, Kaidan adds, “You should tell her how you feel.”

Not even pretending to not know what Kaidan is talking about, James nods again as they holster their weapons and watch Quill maneuver the mech over to where Cortez is waiting to inspect it, and responds. “I will. Once we get out of here.”

{{{}}}


	16. Sea Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the kudos and comments. This story is a pleasure to write. Enjoy!

{{{}}}

Fucking sea monsters from the abyss! What is this… a fucking Jules Vern sci-fi novel reenactment 22nd century style? Ugh! 

So, apparently Quill will be going down into the depths of the ocean surrounding their platform with nothing other than a rusty old diving mech. Who came up with this brilliant idea? Oh yeah… none other than his buddy Esteban. If looks could kill… his ‘ex-friend’ would be dead. Damnit. James glares over at Cortez as he goes over the mech’s controls with Shepard, while he and Kaidan are cleaning up the few remaining husks still roaming around the platform. 

Is finding this possible Reaper ally worth the life of the woman he loves more than life itself? 

Nope.

Absolutely not.

He has to say something…do something. He can’t let Quill go down there without back-up. 

What if the pressure seals break or her air hose leaks? 

What if Quill never comes back? 

{{{}}}

“Commander… Can I have a word with you? In private…”

Quill looks up from becoming familiar with the varied controls and inputting the trajectory that pinpoints the probe’s location deep underwater. Giving James the wait one hand gesture, she turns to Cortez as he triple checks the pressure seals and oxygen flow. 

“Cortez… let me know when all is ready.”

“Aye-aye Ma’am,” Cortez nods and returns to his examination of the dive mech. 

Allowing James to pull her around the shuttle to give them a little privacy from the curious eyes of Kaidan and Steve, she frowns at her lover’s facial expression. “What’s wrong?”

Looking pained, James lowers his voice. “Don’t do this, Quill. Don’t go down there.”

“Why?”

“Don’t leave me. I just… we just got together. I… it hurts too much to think that you may not come back,” James says looking down, fidgeting with his armor. Well it’s out there, now. Will she reject him for admitting that he’d be lost without her?

“James…” Quill says, “Look at me.”

James raises his eyes to look into hers. 

Quill caresses his cheek, “Do you think I want to do this? I don’t want to leave you. I want you by my side…always. But, we don’t have a choice. We need to know if the Leviathan is an ally…if they will be willing to fight the Reapers.”

James nods and wraps his arms around her waist. As they are both heavily armed, it’s slightly awkward, but he makes the effort to hold her one more time…just in case. “Let me go, instead. That way if something goes wrong, then…” 

Quill shakes her head vigorously, “Absolutely not. First off, I think I may be the only one that the Leviathans will talk to, and secondly… I can’t let you sacrifice yourself for me.”

“You do it all the time,” James grits out.

Running her hand down his armored chest, Quill cheekily peers up at him through her lashes. “Well then I guess I’ll just have to make sure that I come back to you. We have some unfinished business to attend to, eh? You… me… a bed. Just saying.”

James chuckles and grins at her, “Oh really? You haven’t had enough of me yet?”

Quill shakes her head and wraps her arms around his neck. “I’ll never have enough of you,” she whispers, leaning into him. 

Groaning, James meets her half way to kiss her upturned lips. As James lifts her off her feet to get closer to her, Quill in turn wraps her legs around his waist. Forgetting for a moment where they are, they allow themselves a moment for just them. A respite…if you will, to indulge in each other… this new relationship that means so much to the both of them. 

A loud clearing of a throat disrupts their lover’s interlude and with reluctance, James lowers Quill back to her feet. “Quill…” James whispers, his voice husky with longing. “I just want to say, I… I lo…”

Quill interrupts him by putting a finger on his lips and shakes her head. “Tell me when I get back.”

James nods. Giving into the temptation of one more brief moment, he cups her face with his hands and captures her lips with his. Then he takes her hand and leads her back to the mech. Along the way he ignores Cortez’s smirk and the hurt look in Alenko’s eyes as he peaks around his boyfriend’s shoulder at their hiding place. 

{{{}}}

Ready to get the show on the road, Quill notifies the Normandy that she’s about to leave and doles out her orders to her squad for when she’s gone. Taking a second to contemplate the pained expression on Kaidan’s face as he stands guard, not knowing if it’s because he witnessed her brief moment of intimacy with James or the fact that she’s going deep sea diving where he can’t follow, she grabs his attention. “Hold down the fort for me while I’m gone Major. Pull out the can of whoop ass should the Reapers show their ugly mugs again, eh?” 

The pained expression disappears and Kaidan grins at her. “Aye-aye, Ma’am.” Lowering his voice, he grabs her arm as she is about to return to the mech. “Be careful down there.”

Grinning, she winks at him. “I’ll do my best.” 

Kaidan nods, releasing her.

Returning to James as he stands next to the hatch of the mech’s cockpit, she leans in to him and whispers, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Commander.”

Going up on her tiptoes, Quill briefly kisses his lips. Then with his help, steps into the cockpit and closes the hatch. 

{{{}}}

At the edge of the platform, Quill counts down from 10. 

10… comms working

9… oxygen flow working

8… coordinates locked

7… haptic display functioning

6… flood lights on

5… Here’s hoping the Leviathan is an ally.

4… Here’s hoping that the mech holds up under pressure…literally. 

3… I WILL return as promised

2… I WILL NOT die at the bottom of an abyss in the BFE of the galaxy

1… I WILL have my happily ever after…with James.

Fingers-crossed, the mech takes the plunge into the abyss. 

{{{}}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shepard is a badass.
> 
> BFE: normally stands for Butt Fucking Egypt – I’m changing it to: Butt Fucking Edge. Works the same. 
> 
> More to come... stay tuned.


End file.
